gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Honda DUALNOTE Concept '01
|drivetrain = |aspiration = Hybrid (NA + Electric) |engine = 3.5-liter V6 DOHC + i-VTEC + IMA |torque = |power = 388 BHP |pp = 496 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |displacement = 3500 cc |length = |width = |height = }} The Honda DUALNOTE Concept '01 is a Concept car produced by Honda. It first appears in Gran Turismo Concept, and has appeared in every main game since, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Only oneTwo in Gran Turismo Concept color is available for this car: *White *Red (GT Concept only) Description "The Hybrid 4WD sports concept announced at the opening of the 21st century." The Honda Dualnote Concept was a revolutionary sports car presented at the 35th Tokyo Motor Show in 2001. The "Dual" in the name to its hybrid powerplant. In concrete terms, it was a Honda IMA (Integrated Motor Assist) system consisting of capacitors and an electric motor paired to a mid-mounted 3.5-liter DOHC V6. The engine drove the rear wheels, while the front wheels were powered by their own separate motors. The combined power output was 394 BHP, while still managing 42.3 MPG fuel economy. In other words, this was an unprecedented hybrid all-wheel-drive sports car. The hybrid system activated the electric motor at slow speed, while the gasoline engine kicked in when accelerating. The electrical energy is harvested through regenerative braking. The ATTS (Active Torque Transfer System) adaptively distributed driving force to one side or the other as needed, while at the same time employing regenerative braking to an individual wheel. This not only helped the car corner in a sharper manner, but made full use of regenerative energy. "Dual" was also a keyword for the car's styling, which combined soft and hard lines into one harmonious form. The car was 172 inches long, 72 inches wide and 47 inches tall, but even with these compact dimensions, it was a true 4-seater with 4 doors. The car was labeled a future version of the high-performance sports sedan. Acquisition GT Concept The player can unlock this car by winning a Normal Level race at Autumn Ring. GT4 The Honda DUALNOTE is obtainable by achieving all silver trophies in the National A license tests. It is not available in the NTSC-U version, being replaced by its Acura counterpart. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Honda DUALNOTE Concept '01 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 749,527 Credits. It is a Level 9 car. It can also obtained from winning the Grand Valley 300km endurance race, in B-Spec. GT6 This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *In Gran Turismo Concept, two colors, White and Red, were originally available for this car. However, from Gran Turismo 4 onwards, the Red color option was removed, leaving White as the only color available. **The reason for the removal of the Red color on this car is unknown, as the Acura version still retains both colors. *In Gran Turismo 4, this car cannot be sold, only discarded from the garage. Pictures Honda_DUALNOTE_Concept_'01_(GTC).jpg|The Honda DUALNOTE Concept '01 as it appears in Gran Turismo Concept. As stated above, a Red color option was originally available for this car, as seen in this picture. However, this color option was removed in later games. Video Notes Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Honda Concept Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Hybrid cars Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Level 9 Cars Category:Concept Cars